The present invention relates to a storage device or organizer which can be used with a standard cot/bed.
In the pursuit of leisure activities, more and more people have turned to camping in the outdoors. Additionally, the number of individuals who hunt and/or fish continues to grow. One of the problems faced by both recreational campers and hunters/fishermen/fisherwomen is adequate storage for their personal items, particularly storage which allows their personal possessions to be readily accessible.
The problems faced by these individuals are not unlike those who have extended stays in hospital and need someplace to store their possessions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,152 to Ritchie et al., for example, illustrates a storage organizer for hospital patients which is removably attached to the bed rail of a hospital bed. The organizer is formed from a die curable, semi-rigid material such as corrugated plastic, thin vinyl, plastic coated corrugated paperboard or foam core board and has a number of compartments, including a lockable box, for storing objects.
Over the years, people have sought relaxation in bed. Here again, there has been a problem of where to put personal items when one wants to go to sleep. To provide these people with a place to store goods, a sundries caddy has been created which has a first portion which extends between the mattress and the box spring of a bed and a second portion which extends downwardly from the first portion along the side of the bed. The second portion contains one or more pockets for holding objects such books, magazines, and similar items. Such a sundries caddy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,972 to Mack et al.
The rise in crime has caused a number of devices to be developed which allow a firearm to stored adjacent a bed. These kinds of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,442 to Keenan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,501 to Eddy, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,914 to Flinn. Each of them has a first part which extends between the mattress and the box spring and a weapon holding device, such as a holster, connected to the first part.
No one has adequately addressed the needs of outdoors people who have a wide variety of items to be stored, have limited space in which to store them, and need them to be readily accessible. Thus, there remains a need for an organizer for holding or storing a wide variety of disparate goods.